


С первого взгляда

by Leytenator



Series: Начало [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В прошлой жизни Мейс мог бы стать снайпером.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Series: Начало [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637287
Kudos: 6





	С первого взгляда

**Author's Note:**

> к фику есть парный драббл "С первого слова"

В прошлой жизни Мейс мог бы стать снайпером.  
Никакой лишней болтовни, все потенциальные собеседники - бесконечно приятные люди, потому что находятся на достаточном расстоянии для того, чтобы разговоры были бессмысленны. На достаточном расстоянии для выстрела, после которого любой человек станет приятен.  
Сейчас свист пуль сменился свистом ветра в ушах, вместо пороха ноздри щекочет запах дыма, глаза слезятся от пыли и песка, а не от долгого глядения в прицел.  
Через тот легко и удобно наблюдать за людьми. Мейс привык оценивать всех встречных будто через высокоточную оптику: с кем стоит сойтись поближе, кого лучше держать на расстоянии, достаточном... Ну, вы в курсе. Есть и те, кто прост и ясен на первый взгляд. Но за ними хочется проследить внимательнее, пристальнее, многократно нажимая на увеличение. Cилясь понять, что можно так долго рассматривать в ком-то совершенно обыкновенном - и быть не в силах отвести глаза.  
Хороший снайпер на вес золота; он — лучшая поддержка для буйных голов, которые бросаются в бой, думая лишь о нападении, не защите. Мейс не рвется на передовую, предпочитая оставлять другим место полководца и лидера. Его место — человека, который будет прикрывать чужие спины, а затем расхлебывать последствия непродуманных и, куда реже, продуманных атак.  
Снайперу не нужны шум и слава, без лишнего внимания тоже лучше обойтись, и Мейс отлично знает, как от него избавиться. Стиляга, позер — прозвища не обидные, не страшные. Это не тени для век — синяк от оптики, любит объяснять он зеленым новичкам, регулярно решающим пошутить над его внешним видом. Хорошему снайперу достаточно одного глаза, чтобы как следует прицелиться, второй можно сколько угодно занавешивать волосами. Пусть фыркают и смеются, рано или поздно отстанут. Потому что увидят Мейса в бою — или попросту не переживут очередной бой. Мейс приложит все усилия, чтобы второй вариант не случился. Но смерть, увы, всегда стреляет на опережение.  
Он давно не пользуется винтовкой — зачем, когда есть всесильное пламя? - но при случае пальцы ложатся на приклад заученным до автоматизма движением. Не важно, палит он патронами, огнем или заморозкой — Мейс не промажет. В бесконечных лабиринтах тюремных коридоров, вызволяя пленных, он был предельно собран и уверен в себе, в их победе. Одну щеку знакомо грел приклад, другую — сосредоточенный взгляд кирпично-карих глаз.  
У горячих голов почему-то всегда глаза цвета пожара, густо-багряного оттенка того самого провода, который нужно выбрать из десятка других и перерезать, остановив неминуемый взрыв. Мейс — снайпер, не подрывник. У него всегда были проблемы со взрывами. И с теми, кто их устраивает, подпалив тридцатишестиэтажное здание легко, как спичку, только ради отменного шоу.  
Мейсу не составит никакого труда сделать оружие из пламени, если потребуется, хоть винтовку, хоть зенитную установку. Вот шасси, вот ракеты, поправка на ветер, проверить координаты — Мейс справится с закрытыми глазами. Он давно мог бы сотворить все необходимое голыми руками, но не хочет выделываться, в отличие от некоторых. Бережет, как крайнее средство, на потом, на самый черный день, который — он надеется — никогда не настанет.  
Снайпер — если он действительно хорош — легко снимет врага и без винтовки. Холодным расчетом, стальными нервами, умением ждать в засаде сколько требуется и четко знать, когда спустить курок. Можно убить человека пламенем или словом. Можно убить и вовсе без слов, без единого движения. Так умеют только настоящие асы, думает Мейс. Он не встречал таких раньше, куда бы ни закинула судьба.  
Мейс научился стрелять раньше, чем писать и читать. Первое пригодилось ему в жизни куда больше, чем второе и третье. Да и все остальное.  
Да, из него вышел бы отличный снайпер в прошлой жизни. Но она закончилась в один миг, оборвавшись резко, словно от выстрела. Нет, не когда в ладонях Мейса вспыхнуло пламя.  
Когда оно загорелось в широко распахнутых карих глазах — совершенно обычных и необыкновенных, цвета пожара, взрыва и прочих глупостей, - взглянувших на него в самый первый раз.  
Навылет.


End file.
